


Cocoon

by kannuki_neru



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dies when Yunho reaches out to touch him but returns to the living soon after that, because this feels too good to miss out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon

‘You drive me crazy.’

‘How much?’

‘This much.’

And Jaejoong dies, dies, when Yunho reaches out to touch him but returns to the living soon after that, because this feels too good to miss out on. He wants to experience it in the deepest parts of his body and it has already settled in his heart, quietly, incessantly.

‘This is forever, we are forever,’ Jaejoong chants, his voice barely above a whisper and it doesn’t feel cheesy, it seems to be the ultimate truth and _why haven’t I seen it before?_

‘We,’ Yunho moans against his neck and pulls himself up to look at Jaejoong.

‘Jaejoong,’ Yunho wants to say more but his throat is tight and inexplicable things tug at him to lower his head and just kiss until there’s nothing left to say.

 

Jaejoong’s face is focused and tense when Yunho pushes into him but he opens his eyes when Yunho’s all the way in. They both seem shocked because it’s so new, so much more meaningful than quick hand-jobs and fooling around.   
_Can you see how far I’m letting you go, I’ll let you even deeper because this is…_

 

Nothing is forever, Jaejoong muses later, well after midnight, when it’s pitch-black and there’s a warm body right beside him. For now, he wants to believe in the promises he made while not thinking clearly.

He sinks his hand in Yunho’s hair and the back of his head feels vulnerable in his palm.

‘Are you controlling my mind?’ Yunho asks in a voice that sounds very awake and Jaejoong smiles apologetically. 

‘Subliminal messages.’ he offers and Yunho laughs.

‘I’m talking with your thoughts now, don’t disturb us.’

Yunho grabs his free hand and links their fingers together. 

‘Thank you.’ he says.

‘For what?’ Jaejoong asks ‘I can’t believe you’d be mushy enough…’

This is when Yunho cuts him short with his lips and then wraps his legs around Jaejoong’s like a cocoon, a safekeeper.

_Thank you._


End file.
